


interlude ii: the lucky seven

by andthentheybow



Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Minecraft IRL, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, no beta we die like stupid block men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: they are the beginning and end of all things. they are the deadly sins, the heavenly virtues, and they are not here to play games.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057166
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	interlude ii: the lucky seven

**Author's Note:**

> don't be creepy about content creators, this is my interpretation of their personas, if they're uncomfortable it'll be taken down, etc etc
> 
> also not explicitly greek mythology but. seven deadly sins am i right or am i right

they do not take prisoners.

they are the slothful. the greedy. the lustful. the envious. the wrathful. the gluttonous. the prideful.

they are the diligent. the charitous. the chaste. the kind. the patient. the temperant. the humble.

they are sinners; they are saints. they are deadly; they are heavenly.

they are the seven deadly sins, the seven heavenly virtues, and they are not here to play games.

there isn’t an angel and a devil on each shoulder, a debate on whether sin or virtue will win out. there is merely dream. dream, and techno, and eret and wilbur and quackity and schlatt and sapnap, everyone who has ever been called the villain of the story and willingly taken that role up. because they felt they had to, they had no choice, or because they wanted to; it doesn’t make a difference. the deadly and heavenly latch onto them either way.

pride and humility are severe opposites, difficult to have one along with the other. wrath and patience are equally as opposite, but it is easy to be angry and still wait to enact vengeance.

envy and kindness are not opposites. it’s easy to be jealous and compassionate at the same time. lust and greed are two sides of the same coin, gluttony the fine edge that runs along them. chastity and charity are complete opposites, temperance being what connects them.

sloth and diligence, hand-in-hand, simultaneously create and destroy the world.

because when it comes down to it, sin and virtue are easily interchangeable. perspective is what matters, and to them-

well, they’re just doing their jobs.

there is a sound-off when they go to war. there is a sound-off in times of peace.

one: pride. humility. eret.

eret, who calls their kingdom  _ pride palace _ , only it’s after a very different kind of pride. eret, who holds their head high and sets their shoulders back, whose crown does not fall. they keep their sunglasses over their eyes and when they are given the promise of power, they take it, because they view themselves as something  _ other _ and they want the rest of the world to see it, too, and they don’t care who they have to betray to get there.

eret, who holds tubbo and niki close after the destruction of l’manberg, who brings themself down low with the common people because those they care about are in need. eret, who dips their head down respectfully and who knows their place and keeps quiet, offers aid to those in need and does their best to stay humble.

two: wrath. patience. technoblade.

technoblade, who screams and fights and follows his family and follows his morals. he is so unbearably angry, all the time, voices screaming in his head. they scream for blood and they scream to protect and he is always so tired and so sick of the screaming, and that translates into anger, pure wrath that he doesn’t know how to contain and doesn’t want to.

technoblade, who holds tommy steady after his exile and allows himself to be viewed as an older brother. who promises phil the world and keeps things calm amongst their little found family and doesn’t yell when ghostbur doesn’t remember. he waits in the shadows and he waits for his time and he waits for the potatoes to grow.

three: envy. kindness. sapnap.

sapnap, who wants nothing more than his best friend’s attention. sapnap, who wants nothing more than to  _ matter _ . who only wants to be seen as more than a weapon, wants to be seen as something of value, like the discs.

sapnap, who is the first to defend george, who is the first to stand against dream. he is the last to be seen as someone who is kind, and he is the first to be there for his friends when they need him. he is not kind in the traditional sense, but he is kind nonetheless.

four: lust. chastity. quackity.

quackity, who craves power in a controlled manner, who goes from one leader to another when things don’t work out in his best interests. his lust is for power, for adoration, because he wants to be seen as someone worthy. but above all, he wants to be _ good _ . his desire is for greatness and for goodness.

quackity, who embodies chastity in the sense that he tries to do the  _ right _ things, for the  _ right _ reasons. above all, he wants to be  _ good _ . he will refrain from doing the things he wants to do because he can hold himself to a higher standard, he can be  _ better _ .

five: greed. charity. wilbur.

wilbur, whose desire for power grows and grows and grows. it grows like a cancer in his brain, to the point that it drives him mad, makes him do the things he does. wilbur, who embodies greed in the way that he craves the love of his family, the love of his people. he wants it and once he has it he wants  _ more _ .

wilbur, whose charity knows no bounds, who gives and gives and when he does not receive in return, he gives something else. he gives destruction. and then, when he’s dead, he gives blue. he gives. and he gives. and he doesn’t stop giving. he gives his life and his nation and his symphony and he  _ smiles _ .

six: gluttony. temperance. schlatt.

schlatt, who drinks himself to death even after he sees the warning signs, who doesn’t stop there. he shuts himself off from everyone that could ever possibly care about him because he always wants more, he wants more alcohol, more power, more recognition, and he doesn’t care who gets in his way.

schlatt, who holds himself steady when people are around, who only takes things in moderation and doesn’t let on just how bad his head can be. he makes sure all good things and all bad things are given equally, distributed in the appropriate doses. as a ghost he hovers behind tubbo and guides him to be calm and rational in all things he does.

seven: sloth. diligence. dream.

dream, who sits back and lets the world destroy itself with a permanent smile on his face. he is a god who holds no mercy, a king with too many kingdoms, the dragon who rules the overworld instead of the end. he sits on his throne and the people pray to him and he does  _ nothing _ .

dream, who creates worlds again and again and does it all for his friends, who will hold onto them and never let go, who will do everything in his power to make sure they stay. he is a god who hears every prayer and answers every single one of them, just in ways that they will never, ever know.

and what they have in common, the lucky seven:

they are the sins and the virtues and everything in between. they are not one or the other. they are the grey area in between; they are not wholly good or wholly bad. they can’t be; they’re human. or something close to human, anyways, something a little bit to the left or copied and pasted too many times. something close enough to human in that they still have morality if not mortality. and their moral compasses may be a bit askew, but they’re still compasses.

(compasses; one, two:

there is a lodestone next to a jukebox next to a bench. tubbo and tommy put it there after dream officially declared peace. there are two compasses called  _ your tommy _ and  _ your tubbo _ and they both point to the top of a hill where mellohi is playing. they do not have cat, but that is another story.

compasses, seven:

the moral compasses of the lucky seven may be askew, but they respect the compasses of  _ your tommy _ and  _ your tubbo _ . they’re not going to destroy that lodestone.

at least, not yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
